particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelbanian Demographics
The Republic of Jelbania is culturally rich. The Canrillaişe language became the official language of Jelbania in 2392 during the time of the Federated Republic. Before the introduction of the Canrillaişe, the Jelbék language was commonly used. Due to the Second Indralan Invasion, Indralan did become the official state language while Jelbic Canrillaişe and Terran are commonly spoken for a short time. The Jelbek language was then returned to it's former glory by the Holy Terran Caliph as the Sultan of Jelbania. Presently as of the late 3100s, there is a reassuregence of Canrillaişe due to nostalgia for the Old Republic of Jelbania. The current state language is English and Canrillaişe. Language The native language of Jelbania is Jelbék. After the introduction of the Canrillaişe language in 2392 with Canrillaişe colonists rising to power, the Jelbék language was rarely used for official purposes until the late 30th Century when the Caliph came to restore Jelbek culture. The official state language is English and Canrillaişe as of the late 3100s. Les Bani We know that in the XI century, in the northern lands of Terra lived small villages people that we called the "people of hills". They were skillful gatherers. Freedom and cooperation were the fundamental pillars of this community. The language origin of this population is unknown. After 50 years of famine, they decided to migrate to the southern lands. During the migration they met Canrillaişe migrants: this was the moment of syncrethism, in fact they learned the art of trading, Art, and music and the fusion between , "people of hills" and "Canrillaişe people" ensued most notably in language.. This is the origin of inter-cultural and pacifistic background of the "Bani's people". In 1239 when they arrived in Jelbania, they stopped their walking in front of "blè noir" mountains, a landscape very similar to the "north lands". There were fruit trees, fields of black crops and tulipan fields. They consecrated the area into their new homeland, where they could be gatherers. They thanked apple trees and tulipan fields and found a new community composed by small villages. In "Bani's language" Bani = Community Ray= Apple tree. They built small villages where they engaged in agricultural activities (overall gathered and trade apples and other fruits, black crops and tulipans). Cooperation and solidarity were values of the Bani's community. During republican years they lived in peace but in the later years with the development of unitarism and state power they begun to desire autonomy in order to manage their own resources and govern themselves. LANGUAGE There is an Academy of Bani language in Fleuve de la Ban: it fixes the language rules and expands the vocabulary of Bani. The language of the Bani is a very complex language. The articles and many nouns are in the Canrillaişe language, but adjectives, verbs and agricultural words are thought to be in the Bani form. Music The typical music of the Bani is a the formation woman singer, flon and raymuse. These songs are mostly ballads. The Flon is a sort of xilophone,however it plays with water and is composed by wood apple tree keyboard. RAYMUSE is a sort of pipe or cornamuse composed of wood apple tree and a keyboard. People dance in circles to this music. ART Figurative art with flowers composition, overall tulipans is very abundant in Bani art. LITERATURE An example of Bani literature is an ancient book written in 1241 by Amya Vandeau is " MonRay" (My Appletree). This talks about Bani foundation myths. Another famous Bani book is written by Anonymous, "Falanfleurs" (The book of flowers). This is a classification of all the flowers of Terra. Today the younger generation of writers unite traditional values with urban life in Jelbania. Festivals "Autumn Festival" is when all villages participate to gather apples and then play traditional music and dance. "Spring Festival" is when small villages participate to gather tulipans and than play traditional music and dance. "Snow Festival" is when all Bani's people swim in iced rivers to consecrate the generation of community. FOOD They produce mead, apple cider, apple pie, and black bread. Many dishes are based on tulipan. Ethnicity The main ethnicity of Jelbania is Jelbék with a sizable minority of Drtárek, Wrnukek, Zàrdek, Majatrans, Aldurians, and Indralans. The Aldurians have come to be just a small minority of Jelbanians who are only distinguished from the Jelbek by their culture. The Indralans who have not integrated mostly live in small villages isolated from modern Jelbania and their culture has remained mostly unchanged. The Deltarians and Vanukuese have mostly integrated except for their slight differences in culture which are slowly becoming part of the mainstream cultture leaving them with almost a non-status as independent groups. In the last few years, many Muslims have arrived from Badara and Kafuristan to take part in the construction of a greater Jelbania. This Project to create a Greater Jelbania also brought many Northern Jelbic Muslims who came as soldiers, airmen, and sailors of the Caliph. The Project for a Greater Jelbania involves promoting childbirth, immigration of compatible peoples, and unifying the cultures of the minorities with the Jelbek culture to form a new Jelbek identity. Current: Religion There is currently no state religion of Jelbania and indeed any sort is currently banned under the Jelbanian Constitution. For centuries, the Church of Jelbania, the Terran Catholic Church, and the Selucian Catholic Church had been competing for recognition as the official state religion. The Church of Jelbania is an Episcopal Church like the Church of Pontesi. The Church of Jelbania was founded in 2222; its role in politics was a controversial matter between parties in the National Assembly. A minority of Aldurian Lutherans formerly existed in Jelbania before they joined the Church of Jelbania. The ancient Jelbék religion of Social Darwinism also survived for many centuries before the Church of Jelbania adopted many of it's practices. The Upper Church has become the home of more traditional Muslims and Catholics, while the Lower Church has attracted Buddhists. After decades of Islamic rule, Muslim adherents is at an all time high. However, after the return to democracy in 3121 Christianity has once again proved resilient in this religious country. As of the 3180s Census: Current: Category:Stubs Category:Kennedy Madness